Harry and Neville Gain Control
by doe82
Summary: Harry and Neville figure out whats going on around them. and fight to take control of there own lives. Discovering friendship, new powers,old memories, and themselfs along the way. rating for safty-doe82
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**: Harry and Neville find out what has really been going on around them and have desided to break out on there own, in the process of this they find themself's, true freindships, new powers, and old memories.

**Chapter** 1

In the halls of Hogwarts School of wizardry, Harry Potter was walking back to the griffinor tower from the headmasters' office after being told the worst news in his life less then an hour after he had lost the only parental figure he had to himself. I will either have to become a murderer or be murdered Harry thought. "Just what I always wanted to be" he said sarcastically out loud. Harry thought about everything that has happened to him sense he started his 5th year of school and wondered how much could have been prevented. Hell Harry thought things that happened sense my first year could have been prevented. I know I've been being manipulated sense my first year but this has gone too far, I need to start taking control of my life. I also need to talk to Neville he deserves to know that it could have been him. He will be the only one I tell Harry decided. The thing that's bothering me is the fact that I got a bad feeling that Neville and I are going to take a fall, probably for breaking into the ministry. How is it though that Ron 'Mione Luna and Ginny wont go down with us, they were there too. Well that's not really important right now Harry thought climbing into the portort hole and into the common room.

The only one there was Neville who looked up when he came in and said "Ron, 'Moine are okay but have to stay in the hospital wing for a couple nights Ginny went to sleep right after she got back from having her ankle fixed and the fat lady wouldn't let Luna in to wait to see if you were okay." Harry sat down asking "how are you Neville? Hurt or anything?" "Nah" Neville said "however now my Gran with have to bye me a wand that chooses me." "Neville I need to tell you something but not hear, someone could over hear" Harry said taking out his invisibility clock. Neville looked curious while asking "do you want to sneak in the hospital wing so you can tell Ron and Hermione at the same time?" "No, I got a place in mind" Harry said putting the clock over the two of them and started heading to the seventh floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the seventh floor a door suddenly appeared after Harry and Neville walked if front of it three times thinking 'I need some secret place to revel the truth'. Inside the room of requirement was an almost identical griffinor common room. The most noticeable difference was the four portraits above the fire place, which held moveable, talk able pictures of the four founders of Hogwarts Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Griffidor, Sylthar Slitherin, and Helga Huffelpuof. "Finally" said syltthar "someone other then you three to talk to" "sorry um Mr. Slitherin but I kind of needed to tell Neville something important that he deserves to know" Harry said looking confused "we had no idea you had portraits let alone in the castle." "well don't let us get in the way of you two discussing what ever it is you need to, we wont tell anything that's said in hear and maybe after you can talk to us? We might even be able to help." said Rowena Ravenclaw "have a seat and talk." "thanks" said Neville talking a seat while Harry took the one a crossed from him.

"So what's up Harry? What's going on?" "Alright this may be confusing so just try to let me finish before you ask questions" Harry said looking nervous "the headmaster told me something tonight that I think you need to know because it could have been you. He doesn't know I'm telling you and you're the only one I'm going to tell, at least for now.

_ The one who will vanquish the dark lord approaches born to those who have twice defied him born as the seventh month dies the dark lord will mark him as his equal but he will have the power the dark lord knows not and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives the one who will vanquish the dark lord approaches._

I know it's a lot to take in Neville, but something is going to happen and whatever it is it's not going to be good. The headmasters been manipulating me sense first year, maybe even before. I think that somehow someway you and I are going to go down for going to the ministry tonight with or without the others, probably without." Harry said looking thoughtful. He gave Neville a little while to think that over before he continued after Neville had regained some of his color. "Honestly I knew I've been being manipulated but I don't know if Hermione, Ginny and Ron are my real friends or spy's for Dombledor telling him what I'm doing and thinking. Luna i'm thinking we can trust but i'm not sure. Remember when you asked me to help you with defense last year?" Neville nodded looking interested "right after I said sure Ron literally dragged me out of the common room while I protested. He said when we got in the hallway "you cant help him Dombledor wouldn't like it and it's cheating." then I said I can be friends with who I want, dombledor has no say and is it cheating when Hermoine helps you? They have been trying to keep us apart for some reason just like it wasn't an accident we found fluffy our first year. I mean come on don't you think they would have had a stronger locking spell on that door if they didn't want us to get curious and go in? Plus Moody was supposedly a good friend of the headmaster; if your friend was acting weird wouldn't you notice?"

"I would then I would try to find out why my friend was acting weird. It's what friends do." Neville said starting to understand "so were going down for something stupid and uncontrollable. What do we do? How do we know who to trust?" "Well we defiantly need to stick together. We will have to learn to fend for ourselves. Also we will need to learn everything we can as fast as we can in order for us to survive this war. It's interesting that we have to fight both the dark and the light side." "Very interesting Harry" Neville said sarcastically. "That was weird I don't usually do sarcasm." "Now that you mention it I've been acting a little off too." Harry said "do you think it's a spell, potion or something to control us?" Both Harry and Neville were quiet thinking; however they didn't like the conclusions they were coming up with.

While they were talking and thinking they forgot about the four portraits in the room which is why when Helga Hufflepuff started speaking they jumped up with there wands pointed at the fireplace (Neville's wand broken). "well it looks like we get to help you like Rowena suggested" Helga said when she looked down and saw two wands slowly being lowered she said "you two have good reflexes, but you need to be more a wear of your surroundings." "Yes constant vigilance" Harry said dulfuly sitting back down. Neville ignored him instead preferring to come up with a game plan asked "how can you guys help us? Frankly I have a feeling were going to need all the help we can get." With that the two fifth years and the four founders talked about everyone in the rooms lives, planning, learning truths and forming strong friendships.

When Harry and Neville felt the plan was as complete as it could be at the time they took the portraits down, shrank them, then put a spell on them so no one could see or hear them talking save themselves. In the common room which was still deserted Harry and Neville said good night to the founders and each other, both of them were asleep the second there heads hit the pillow.

AN: I'm sorry about the dissapering chapters but i just figured out how to edit the chapters before adding them to the story. I didn't mean to confuse anyone but incase i did i humbly say sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the leaving feast the next night both Harry and Neville were thinking about what had happened earlier that day while pretending to listen to Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny's conversation. They had snuck down to the town down the road from Hogwarts by using a secret passage way and had summoned the knight bus. They had told some people where they would supposedly be for the day and Harry had made a show of looking for his "lost" wand so everyone would think he really lost it later as that's when they figured the arrest would go down at the leaving feast "they would want a crowd" Neville had said.

When they got to diagon ally they first went to the wizard's bank gringots. They needed wizard money along with muggle money if they were going to be in hiding from the law as well as supplies. After they had got as much money as they could they decided the book store would take the longest and went there. They were glamored so unless one had a magical eye no one would recognize them. They bought books on runes, defense, transfiguration, charms, hexes, mind arts, arthymicary, potions, wizard law, herbolagy, astrology, care of magical creatures, healing "just in case" Harry said, and divination. They also got some books that just interested them like muggle work outs, marshal arts, weaponry, and author guides and spells.

They went to the apothecary to stock up on potion ingredients that would last them about 2 years including the supplies to make many memory potions so they could see if they ever had there memories taken away and amigni reviling potions. They got treats, and everything they would need for there pets who had been told to find us in two days if they didn't have tracking spells on them. Neville went to get a wizard tent in case the people they were going to stay with decided it was to big a risk while Harry went to www to stock up on prank items. Harry had borrowed some of Neville's clothes so Fred and Gorge wouldn't recognize him by his hand me down clothes. Harry went to get muggle and wizard clothes along with other necessities for him and Neville.

They met back up at the leaky cauldron for lunch, and discussed what else they needed under a silencing spell of course so they didn't get caught by using there real names instead of the allies they had been using all day. " we need food, something to keep it fresh, and a way to go out and not get recognized in case they decide the muggles should also be weary of us cause were dangerous" Harry said mockingly. Neville laughed as he said " a magical ice box for the food in the tent, and I think it might be wise for us to take an unblocking potion in case ability's or power have been blocked off from us. As for the not being recognized there is always glamores, hats, hair die, contacts for you and make up might hide your scar." Neville suggested before noticing Harry looking over his shoulder. "Neville we might have a problem, in the form of mad eye moody." Harry said looking back at Neville "don't turn around" He warned when Neville went to do just that.

'Turns out that there is more to mad eye then we thought' Harry said to Neville by the mind link they found out they shared an hour after mad eye desided to join in there're conversation. Moody told us when he join are table that you can't oblivate a mind if they only have one real eye. The only reason he was still with the order was to see if he might be able to warn us of what they were up to, or if we are in danger. Then he confirmed our supssions about us taking a fall and a blocking potion that could block power, magical abilities, memories, and some of our personalities. We told him what we knew and our plan to avoid arrest. He complemented the slytherin qualities of the plan then told them he was ordered to help with there arrest and promised to help us achieve it. He also suggested other things we may need on the run plus stuff to help us train for war. We gave him a vague idea of were the house were staying is in case he needed to talk to us or warn us of something. We thanked him for the help and waved of his apologies of not being able to earlier. We promised if we needed anything or just to talk that we would contact him and we went our separate ways. Harry of course found out were mad eye got his magical trunk with 7 compartments so he could get one before letting mad eye leave. We also asked him to give Tonks, Ramus, Neville's gran, Hermonie, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and the twins letters after finding out weather they were on our side or the orders of if you think they can read it without telling the ministry or dumbledor what's in the letters you can give it to them.

Neville and Harry finished there shopping, got on the knight bus, hide everything on there body's, and make it back in the castle early enough to get there most valuables out of there other trunks, leaving things that could be replaced. They went down to the feast with there friends who didn't even notice they weren't paying attention. Suddenly, when dumbledor was about to start his end of year speech after dinner the doors to the great hall slammed open letting in the minister of magic and some authors. Neville said to Harry through their link 'this is it, are you ready?' 'as ready as I'll ever be. Time to give them a shock' Harry replied also through the link mind full of the people whispering around them.

The party that came through the door stopped behind Harry and Neville while reading them there rights. When they finished this they asked if we understood, Neville answered "we understand our rights but have no idea what your arresting us for" those who knew Neville gasped they were shocked he stood up for him self while questioning the ministry at the same time. "You are being arrested for breaking into the ministry and entering it" minister fudge said loudly. Neville continued with "and did voltamort and his death esters get arrested for the same thing because they were there before we were?" "Don't just stand there arrest them!" fudge shouted. Before the authors could even move (mad eye had secretly stuck there feet to the floor) Neville and Harry disappeared with no trace. The great hall erupted in confusion, people questioning where they went, why only those two were being arrested when six had gone to the ministry, why they were arresting the boy who lived right after the announcement that you-now-who had indeed returned, and why hadn't dumbledor or any of the authors tried to stop them?

As for Harry and Neville they had bust out laughing as they walked picturing what was going on in the aftermath of there getaway. When they had calmed down enough to talk Neville asked "so who are we staying with? Are you sure they wont mind, and how long do we have to walk to get there?" "Neville breathe." said Harry worried for his friend "we are staying with wizards who helped me stay alive this long. They fed me when my family tried to stave me, and healed me when they got abusive. There daughter is one of my best friends, she and her brother are home schooled. Besides you and the founders this family are the only ones who know the real me. They told me once that they were friends with our parents and that they had promised to protect us if anything happened. They knew the muggles would hate me so stayed near by just in case, they couldn't stay in the magical world to help keep an eye on you because dombledor told everyone they died once he found out they knew his plans. Of course I'm only just remembering this because we agreed to take the memory potion we brewed before dinner. They couldn't really protect either of us before and they said they would be more then happy to do so now. We can apparate about a mile away then walk the rest of the way but we have to get away from the anti-appation wards first." "Alright," Neville said "where do we appreate to?" "Privet drive" Harry answered "but we have to be careful they might think I would go say goodbye to my relatives. If I did anything I would hex them."

When the appered on privet drive it all seemed normal but they knew to be careful anyway because things are not always what they appear to be. They made it out of privet drive safely and walked for about an hour and a half before Harry anounced that they were hear. It was a nice little house, you could feel the magic coming off it, protecting it, and finding our intent for being near as we walked up the stairs and rang the bell. After about a minute the door opened revealing who Neville asumed was Harry's friend as she threw herself in his arms screaming "Their hear! Harry what's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the screaming three more people came to the door and invited Neville and Harry to come in as Rebecca was still to busy hugging Harry for dear life to do so herself. Neville walked in a little nervously while Harry walked in caring Rebecca and asking her to let go so he can hug the rest of the family.

After Harry greeted the rest of the family, Neville said "I remember you guy's aunt shelly, uncle Tony, Brian, Rebecca" while hugging them. "okay" aunt Shelly started " we know something happened but what exactly?" Neville and Harry shared a look before Harry asked " can we explain while we eat the leaving feast got interrupted and we never got to finish eating." "Of course" uncle Tony answered "it's ready, follow us."

After eating while explaining everything aunt Shelly and uncle Tony agreed to help us as much as they could with help from Brian and Becca. Harry and Neville said they were fine sharing a room sense they usally did at school. Brian showed them the room where they would be sharing so they could get settled in a little before going to sleep after there long triering day. They were asleep as soon as they hit the beds.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is just for enjoyment, so please don't sue!!

**Chapter 5**

Mad eye Moody was clearly amused with everything going on around him. He knew that Harry and Neville's escape would cause questions to be asked but this was just going to far even for him. Albus had allowed the students at this meeting in case Harry or Neville let something slip. Moody was watching a few more people a little more closer at this meeting but no one noticed as they were too busy trying to guess where the kids would go to hide from the law and how they knew they were going to be arrested. No one considered that they figured it out on there own without any clues because they never seemed smart enough to do that. Of course they also didn't think they would hold back in there studies or homework to avoid getting attention.

Moody was a little surprised at the students loyalty to Harry and Neville. So far the only thing they had given away was that they had never said anything about running away or why they thought they would be arrested. Everyone questioned them continuously but they couldn't get anything useful out of them not even Molly or Snape. Moody also noticed Bill, Charlie, Ramus, Author. and Tonks talking quietly with the occasional suspicious glance at Albus, Snape, Neville's gran and surprisingly Molly.

The twins were holding there own as well. They said absolutely nothing even though they recognized the escape method used by Harry and Neville in the telling of what happened to have a emergency order meeting, as they had created it and sold one earlier that day. The students including Fred and gorge were not sure if they could trust the order specifically there headmaster. They hadn't had the chance to tell Harry and Neville what they had heard in the hospital wing which led to there questioning the order before they dissapered. They had been planning to tell them on the train home, but after what happened at the leaving feast they think they know at least a little about what's going on. They also assume they don't trust the headmaster either as they could have just let him take care of Fudge even though he wasn't going to instead of them doing it themselves.

Moody realized who he would give the letters to and who not to by the time the meeting was over. He noticed that Author, Ramus, Tonks, Bill, and Charlie seemed to be following the teens to a unused room. Moody followed curious of rather they were all having a conference or if the adults disided to see what the teens really knew by ease dropping if the twins didn't put up a slinceing spell. It turns out that they were invited to the meeting, but before they could get started Moody entered the room and put up spells that most in the room couldn't identify. That done Mad eye made sure who was in the room were the only ones suppose to be before speaking.

"Did you know that you cant oblivate someone who only has one eye? None of you completely trust the order or Albus for you're own reasons and you shouldn't. Harry and Neville are safe for now, they also found out what was going on. You were still in the hospital wing and they couldn't risk telling you what was happing at the leaving feast so they gave me letters to give you after finding out that I'm on there side." Moody handed out the letters before continuing. "They had no way of find out everyones loyalty's but if you want you can share the letters with everyone in this room as there trust worthy, and after that I think we should go around and share why we dont trust whomever."

Everyone agreed to Moody's plan so everyone who had a letter took turns reading them out loud to the others then sharing who they don't trust and why. After everyone was done there was a shocked slince in the room, no one had knew how much the students suffered and did for the school. They also had no idea how screwed up the rest of the order had been and how they had inadvertently been apart of it. They didn't know what the big plan is for everyone but they now know that Albus had been planing it without there knowledge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Harry, and Neville woke up the next morning they were slightly confused until remembering what happened the day before. Harry let Neville shower first, and when they were both dressed they went down to breakfast so they could plan with the help of Aunt Shelly, uncle Tony, Becca, and Brian. Everyone exchanged "good mornings", while digging in having an unspoken agreement to make plans after eating.

In the living room everyone settled in for a long debate. "Alright," Tony started "the rules are we are not going to make anyone do something they don't like, we let everyone finish before voicing our opinions, and no yelling or being disrespectful to anyone. Clear?" After everyone answered in agreement, aunt Shelly brought up the first subject and the one that seemed the most important with the exception of the boy's safety. "Are you going to find out which people mad eye found trustworthy and fill them in or even meet them?"

Harry thought for a moment before giving his opinion "I would like to know who is trust worthy, and fill them in but the only place that would be safe enough would be here. I don't want you guy's in danger because of me. I know that any tracking spells become void after private drive but it would still give our general location away."

After making sure Harry was finished Neville stated "I am also worried about your safety, so if we could find somewhere else to meet them then sure. Harry and I will need to keep moving but we need to be ready first, so even if we wait until the night before were ready to be on our own we wouldn't be able to come here in an emergency."

Brian thought of something "but wouldn't they think you would be to smart to come back here if they found us? Although I agree with one point, I don't want to be arrested!"

Becca looked at her brother and replied "they would still watch the house, or the area if they couldn't find the house. Plus if they tried to arrest us would they find out we really are alive and that Dumbles can lie, like he did about our supposed demise?"

"It's possible but not likely Dumbles has too much clout." Tony reasoned " however we could always run with you two, after all there is more strangth in numbers. We have our own magical tent." he finished looking at Neville and Harry.

Neville and Harry said together "we don't want to make you leave your lives for us! Your already risking jail for us."

Becca pick up were her dad left off "we don't want to loose you guys again the last time was bad enough."

Aunt Shelly agreed along with the rest of the family then added "our lives are each other and you two, are friends have thought us dead for years, we only leave the boundaries of the wards to go shopping, and neither of the kids or us have made friend here as this place was only meant to be temporary. We figured there would be a way back into our world but this is the first one we found and liked. You two might be old enough to take care of you're self's like Brian and Rebeca but that does not mean you don't need adults sometimes."

"okay then" Harry said "all six of us we be on the run. How long will it take you to pack everything with our help? Oh, and before I forget what about our wands? If they track them then we can't train without being caught."

Uncle Tony said " It will take us the rest of the day to pack, and some of tomorrow with food breaks. I can take care of your wands like I did for the rest of us. Harry can you send a letter to Mad eye to have him bring the others tomorrow afternoon? That way when they leave we can too."

"Sure, uncle Tony." Harry said while getting up to write the note before sending Hedwig on her way with instructions to only let mad eye see her. After fixing there wand Tony gave them back, then assigned everyone a room to pack as well as there own. By the end of the day everything was packed they had decided to leave some things behind in case they needed to come back, so it didn't take as long as expected. They had also wanted to leave all of the wards up, just in case plus they would be difficult for anyone not invited in to get through to keep what they left behind safe with the added bonus of annoying anyone trying to get in. They all went to bed that night tired but excited with their plans for tomorrow.

An: Its a good place to stop so please dont complain about that, anything else is fine as long as your not mean. I know im not a professional thank you very much. I have other stories to update tonight but I will start writting the next chapter tomorrow. until then reveiw please-Doe82 Oh, and i dont own this or any other theme my stories are on, I just own some idea's that I wanted to run with.


End file.
